Katchu Gamma
|affiliation = Gamma |homeworld = World of Ganma |height = 207 |weight = 99 |firstepisode = Amazing! The Gamma's World! |lastepisode = Conspiracy! Adel's Trap! |numberofepisodes = 2 (Ghost) |cast = Naoko Kouda }} The is a Gamma which achieved evolution through a broadsword and scabbard. Profile *Object infusion: European Broadsword *Eyecon Target: All of Ghost's Heroic Eyecons *Destroyed by: Ghost Toucon Boost Damashii's Boost Omega Drive with the Sunglasseslasher in Sword Mode. Personality Unlike all Superior Gamma and almost like Ganzai Gamma, Katchu has her own way in living. She lives only to fight as an honorable knight and refuses to hurt weaklings who are not her target, especially women and kids. Her pride as a knight was also shown after she was freed from Igor's brainwashing to use any means to obtain Heroic Eyecons by returning the captured human's souls in exchange of Heroic Eyecons (which Igor's deal to be broken since the beginning) and left the battle field, telling Takeru that she swore a fair fight on their next battle. History Forms , and one was merged with an to create the Katchu Gamma. - Assault= The are Gamma born from the Gamma Eyecon. They first appear in . Gamma Assaults do not possess unique abilities of their own, but can gain powers of their own through being infused with an object around them. ::Powers and Abilities ;Intangibility :A Gamma's primary ability is to turn themselves invisible and intangible to the public. Those whom wielded an Eyecon are capable of witnessing them. ;Infusion :Gamma can infuse themselves with ordinary objects, converting said object into a Parka Ghost, to achieve a unique evolved form. Should the Gamma be defeated, the object will be restored to its original form as the Gamma is destroyed. - Empowered= Through bonding with a European broadsword, the originally generic Gamma evolved into the known as Armor. ::Powers and Abilities ;Intangibility :A Gamma's primary ability is to turn themselves invisible and intangible to the public. Those whom wielded an Eyecon are capable of witnessing them. ;Eyecon/Parka Infusion :Gamma Assaults can infuse themselves with Ghost Eyecons or at the very least, their Parka Ghosts to become Giant Gamma. ::Arsenal ; :The personal sword of the Katchu Gamma. As well as combat, she uses it to strike humans down in order to acquire their souls while in her brainwashed state. ;Human Soul Container :Having been brainwashed by Igor, the Katchu Gamma is lent his spherical container which is tied to her neck, allowing her to absorb and contain the human souls she acquires. }} Eyecon Sounds for a hypothetical Katchu Gamma Eyecon are programmed into the Proto Mega Ulorder. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Katchu Gamma is voiced by , who previously voiced Shroud/Fumine Sonozaki in Kamen Rider W. Its suit actor is Minoru Watanabe. Notes *Katchu Gamma's ability to rob her victims by setting them on fire is a reference to her historical figure motif in real life, Joan of Arc, who lost her life after she was burned at the stake in 1431 due to being labelled guilty for several charges before she was proven innocent in 1456, 25 years after her death. *Her clothing and color scheme notably resembles Saber, one of the heroines of Fate/stay night and its related series. Ironically, while Katchu has her own doubts and instincts in combat, Saber on the other hand is strictly loyal to whoever she serves. Category:Object Monsters Category:Gamma Category:Ghost Characters Category:Armor Monsters Category:Evil turns good Category:Antivillains